


兔子精

by radish10



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radish10/pseuds/radish10





	兔子精

说日兔子还不是兔子日你。周延漫不经心地想，被揉得很舒服。他搂住程剑桥的腰，接过他递过来的嘴唇。Young Bridge的嘴唇很软，贴在他的上面张开一点，舌尖探出来一下一下地舔他的上唇。周延张开嘴要把它咬进来，那小东西就鱼一样地游走了，缩回嘴唇里面。他拿舌头去撬程剑桥的嘴，手从他T恤下摆伸进去掐他的腰，后者怕痒地笑起来，扭了两下，让他的上身更往沙发靠背里陷了点。  
“等一下。”周延突然说，“换个姿势。”  
“……怎么了？”程剑桥被他放倒在沙发里，看他压上来模糊不清地说：“……尾巴痛。”  
程剑桥狂笑。  
“不要笑好吧。”周延黑脸，程剑桥笑得咳嗽，伸手过来抓住他屁股上面毛茸茸一团兔子尾巴，用力揉了两下。  
“盖哥，”他说，“你好可爱哦。”  
周延懒得跟他废话，掀了他上衣直接去咬他的胸口。  
“呃。”程剑桥的手颤了下，上身往回缩，周延索性把胳膊绕过他的背把胸口抬起来，嘴唇包着吮吸，舌头绕着乳晕画圈。  
“嗯、”程剑桥的喘息立刻重了，他难受地弓着，周延细密地咬他，又去舔咬过的部分。他感到胸前没有存在感的乳粒充血变大，变得很沉，连乳晕都发涨麻痒起来。  
日妈的盖哥。他迷迷糊糊地想，老子都变奇怪了。  
周延终于放开他时他脑子懵懵的，软软地陷在沙发里细细地呻吟。周延被他哼唧得心猿意马，叼着他耳朵亲，手扯掉他的裤子，伸进内裤里握住已经硬起来的性器。  
“……盖哥，”程剑桥小小声地嘟囔，“你亲我一下。”  
周延心都要化了，依言去亲他，程剑桥的舌头这次很乖顺地顺着他嘴张开的缝伸进来，在门牙上扫了一圈，又收回去。  
“嘿嘿嘿。”他闷闷地笑起来，“没有兔牙，假兔子。”  
周延：“……”  
他被程剑桥搞得憋气，扒了他的内裤，直接塞了根手指进他后面。  
“呃。”程剑桥噎了下，立刻安静下来，咬着自己手指不吭声了。周延拿了润滑剂往他下面倒，他性器高高翘着，往下流水，周延也不去碰，只一门心思弄他后面。没有等到抗议声，周延抬头去看，程剑桥遇到他的视线眼睛眨了眨，水水亮亮的，看得他口干舌燥。他手指插在程剑桥里面，凑上来低声哄：“乖乖。给哥亲下。”  
程剑桥听话地把手指从嘴里拿出来，指尖一缕银丝连着舌尖，张开的嘴里红润柔软。周延覆上他的嘴唇，吞咽尽他嘴里所有香甜的气息，感到那几根湿漉漉的手指从他的后颈滑到背上，留下一路酥麻的痒。  
他把程剑桥的舌头和嘴唇都吮了个遍，退出来还是依依不舍地叼着下唇。程剑桥细声细气地喘着，再开口的声音有点黏：  
“盖哥……”他叫他，有点急有点不耐烦，周延咬了一下嘴里含着的部分，手指艰难地在里面动作：“乖，马上。”  
程剑桥哼了一声，膝盖抬起来去磨蹭他侧腰，周延在心里骂了一句日妈，抽出手指换了自己的家伙顶进去。  
程剑桥被他一插到底，张着嘴发不出声音，下面反射性地剧烈收缩，绞得他很紧。周延喘了两口气，用鼻尖去蹭他的，嘴唇贴着嘴唇说话：“乖乖，你莫要这样就射了。”  
程剑桥缓过来一点，闻言张嘴就要咬他，周延下身抽出来一点，又狠狠撞回去，那排小牙齿就轻轻地磕在他的嘴唇上，伴随热气和颤抖的鼻音。他又结结实实地亲住程剑桥，舌头狂风过境般刮过他口腔的每一寸，下身猛烈动作起来。  
“呜、嗯……！”程剑桥的手指陷进他的背里，指甲刚剪过，划不出什么痕迹。他用力抓着周延的背，下身传来的剧烈的快感无法通过声音来发泄，周延的吻又让他喘不过气，上下交织形成的快感洪流中只有周延是可触的，像滔天洪水中漂浮水面的那根独木。他被干得受不了，连腿也抬起来挂在周延身上，仿佛这样他就能带他离开这里。  
可根本造成这一切的就是周延本人。  
他的手在程剑桥身上游走着，顺着程剑桥把自己挂在他身上的动作摸到他背后，使力把他抱起来贴在自己身上，让程剑桥全身悬空地接受撞击，又向后坐，带着程剑桥一起起来，变成骑乘的姿势。重力让他一下子进得深了，程剑桥的手在他背上用力划了一段距离，咬了他的舌头。  
“……哈，”周延终于放开他的嘴，程剑桥两只手挂在他肩上，额头抵着他的喘气。周延的性器还在他体内一刻不停地抽插着，从下往上狠狠地贯穿他，像是直顶到他的头顶，“嗯、”他开始有点哭腔，被操得很舒服，手向上去抓周延毛刺刺的头皮，“盖哥……”  
“哎。”周延应他，捏他胸前两颗硬硬的小东西，低下头去把其中一颗含进嘴里。  
“盖哥……”程剑桥又喊他，声音抖抖的，手在他头上抓着，好像想把他的脑袋从自己胸前拉开。  
但是嘛。他头发短，抓不住，头发越短越牛批嘛。周延想，用力吸吮程剑桥小小的乳头，用嘴唇感受他因为自己而愈发剧烈的心跳。  
程剑桥喘着，手指放弃抵抗地去摸周延的耳朵，胸前麻酥酥的，偶尔又会传来一两道尖锐的快感，是周延在咬他。后穴被摩擦得麻了，他模模糊糊地想，是不是，好像，是他的错觉吗？  
周延又把他放倒回沙发上大开大合地干他，剧烈的快感侵袭下程剑桥无法再多思考地开口求饶：  
“盖哥……！”他抓住周延撑在自己头两侧的手臂，“你今天……哈啊……是不是……干太凶了……！”  
“有吗？……兔子嘛，可能是，发情期吧？”周延漫不经心地回答他，按住他的大腿打得更开，更狠地干他。  
“呜、”程剑桥捂住自己的嘴，眼睛里的水汽积聚成水珠滚落下来，周延拉起他的手舔他的手指：“乖乖，叫给哥听嘛。”  
“……哈、”程剑桥的声音再也挡不住，被周延插得什么声音都发出来了，受不了地求他，“盖哥……你……慢一点……”  
“对不起啊乖乖，”周延咧着嘴答他，恶人表情，说出的话也是反派语气，“兔子跑得快，慢不下来。”

“屌的，盖哥。”程剑桥对他竖大拇指。  
周延：“……你能不能有点不那么搞笑的感想。”  
程剑桥：“Cool。”  
周延：“……算了。”  
他蹲起来向后坐，屁股上方剧痛。  
“……我靠，”他难以置信地伸手去摸，毛茸茸的一团，“尾巴怎么还在！”  
“耳朵也还在，”程剑桥说，“所以说：屌的，盖哥。”  
周延：……感情还不是对刚才那一发的感想。  
他不得不又恢复跪着的姿势，内心悲痛的时候看到刚做完爱懒洋洋瘫着的程剑桥，心思转了几转，也可能根本就没转。  
“哥上次把你搞得爽哭了吧，”他又压回程剑桥身上，“所以掉了，这次没掉，说明你搞得哥不够爽，也得让哥爽哭才行。”  
程剑桥抬起眼睛看他，四肢摊开闭上眼睛：“来，为盖哥奉献自己。”  
“日你妈。”周延笑，低下头去亲他。

Fin.

*最后做了三次才掉。


End file.
